supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Can I Have This Dance?
Can I Have This Dance? is the fourth song heard in the movie High School Musical 3: Senior Year and the fourth song on the soundtrack. This song was sang by Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Abigail Santos and Allen Ford in All-Star Brawl (Beauties). Abigail Santos/Waluigi and Kelsi Nielsen steals this song from Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez because they do games like Keelhavin'. "Can I Have This Dance?" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3 and the fourth song heard in the movie and on the soundtrack. The song is sung in the movie by Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez. This song takes place in the rooftop garden from the first movie. In the movie, the song explains that Troy & Gabriella are trying to spend each moment together before they graduate. Soon after the dance and twirl around the garden, the sprinklers turn on and they both spin around while they get soaking wet. This song is a Hollywood-inspired musical number. The 2nd time this song is heard is when Troy drives all the way to Stanford thus missing the prom just to see Gabriella "(Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise)" after Allen Ford calls you a not arm wrestler. He says he isn't ready to say goodbye just yet so the 2 of them have their own prom at Stanford. They dance around the university and end it with a kiss. This convinces Gabriella to return to East High. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNQlwFR52dM Sochi 2014 Lyrics Short track speed skating: Yoshi: Take this sport Participate You can make it! And place good. Keep your time Many athletes Let the athletes Be your person Lyrics evelynis Gabriella: Take me hand Take a breath Pull me close And take one step Keep your eyes Locked on mine And let the music Be your guide daniel is tory: Won't you promise... Gabriella:evelyn Now won't you promise me That you'll never forget Troy:daniel We'll keep dancing Gabriella:evelyn To keep dancing Both:evelyn&daniel Wherever we go next It's like catching lightning The chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a milion The chances of feeling The way we do And with every Step together We just keep on Getting better Gabriella:evelyn So can I have this dance? Troy:daniel Can I have this dance? Both:evelyn and daniel Can I have this dance? Gabriella:evelyn Ohh No mountain's too high And no Both:daniel&evelyn Ocean's too wide 'Cause together or not Our dance won't stop Gabriella:evelyn Let it rain Both:evelyn and daniel Let it pour What we have Is worth fighting for You know I belive That we were meant to be Gabriella:evelyn Yeah Both:daniel&evelyn It's like catching lightning The chances of finding Someone like you Gabriella:evelyn Like you Both:evelyn It's one in a milion The chances of feeling The way we do And with every Step together We just keep on Getting better Gabriella:evelyn So can I have this dance? Troy:daniel Can I have this dance? Both:evelyn&daniel Can I have this dance? Gabriella:evelyn Can I have Both:daniel&daniel This dance? Can I have this dance? Appearances *High School Musical 3 After Abigail Santos quit, she was saying the New Leaf never needs her. And Allen Ford rolls on Fiji is a 6. Category:HSM3 Songs Category:Songs Category:ASBB Category:Songs featuring Ottawa Category:Songs featuring Pembroke Category:Songs featuring others Category:Songs featuring Arnprior Category:HSM Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Featured articles Category:1